The Great Discovery
The Great Discovery is a Thomas & Friends special. Plot The railway is preparing for Sodor Day and Thomas and James are racing to the wharf to be given a special job by Mr. Percival. Thomas wins and is sent into the hills to collect lumber with Duncan. After Thomas teases Duncan, Duncan pays Thomas out by sending him on an old, disused line which he claims will lead Thomas back to the wharf faster. After avoiding an old, collapsing bridge, Thomas takes another route at the old junction, and as he journeys further down the line, he comes across an old overgrown town. The news of Thomas' discovery spreads and eventually reaches the Fat Controller, who tells Thomas that the town is Great Waterton - the largest town on Sodor when steam engines first came to the island. The Fat Controller decides that the restoration of the legendary lost town would be perfect for Sodor Day and calls the Pack to help. Thomas is told to take charge of the engines working around the town, while a new tank engine named Stanley is brought to do Thomas' regular jobs. All of the engines take to Stanley, who does a good job and has fun as well, but when Thomas sees Stanley doing his jobs and fraternising with his friends, he becomes jealous. Thomas is furious when Stanley takes his place at Tidmouth Sheds and the final straw comes when Stanley takes his place as the leader of the restoration project after Thomas has an accident. Later, Thomas is shunting stone trucks for Stanley to take away when he decides to make Stanley look foolish by giving him a train too heavy for him to pull, but the plan backfires - as Stanley ascends the hill, a coupling breaks and the trucks race down the hill, veering into a siding and crashing into the newly finished tower. The Fat Controller states that this will likely set back the restoration past Sodor Day and Thomas is blamed. Stanley, however, realises that Thomas merely missed his friends and wants to set things right. That night, Thomas decides to clear the rubble out of the way. He is almost finished when he accidentally bumps a truck into an old mine shaft. Racing in after it, Thomas crashes onto a wooden platform and floats down an underground waterway. The engines soon realise that Thomas is missing and the Fat Controller organises a search effort. The everyone searched everywhere, but no one could find Thomas. Everyone tried their hardest, but Thomas was nowhere to be seen. They were just about to give up, when Percy reminds them that Thomas found Great Waterton on his own, stating that it's his town and can't have the opening without him and everyone agrees. Stanley thinks Thomas ran after the incident yesterday and tries to find him the hills. Meanwhile, Thomas continues floating until he reaches an opening to the mine and is flung across a canyon and down a hill. Stanley decides to make another search effort by himself before he returns to work. Thomas, with the last of his steam, sounds a loud, long whistle. Stanley hears it and hurries to where Thomas is stranded beside the track. The two make up for their quarrel and Stanley pulls Thomas back onto the rails, but the strain is too much for Stanley and a valve bursts. Thomas, using some of Stanley's coal, pushes him back to Great Waterton. The word soon spreads that Thomas has been found. The standpipe is rebuilt, completing the restoration. As a sign of friendship, Thomas offers Stanley his last job - bringing the mayor to the festivities at Great Waterton. The engines gather at the town for the celebration and Thomas realises just how important his friends are. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Arthur * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Harold * Cranky * Jack * Alfie * Madge * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Miss Jenny * Mr. Percival * Bill and Ben (do not speak) * Molly (does not speak) * Mavis (does not speak) * Salty (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Oliver (does not speak) * Max and Monty (do not speak) * Ned (does not speak) * Jeremy (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Dennis (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Elizabeth (cameo) * Buster (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Lord Callan (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Kuffy the Clown (cameo) * The Dairy Manager (cameo) * Henrietta (music video cameo) * Kelly (music video cameo) Characters Introduced * Stanley Locations * Great Waterton * Kellaby * The Wharf * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Transfer Yards * Rolling River Bridge * Village Square * Maithwaite * Centre Island Quarry * Dingley Hall * Great Waterton Sheds * Tidmouth Sheds * Kirk Ronan Junction * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Morgan's Mine * The Depot * Henry's Tunnel * Stepney's Branch Line Merchandise Take Along * Stanley * Thomas and Morgan's Mine Car * Working Hard Gift Pack * Great Waterton Grand Opening 4 Pack * Morgan's Mine Set * Great Waterton Fold and Go Set * Great Waterton Expansion Pack Wooden Railway * Stanley * Mud Covered Thomas * Morgan's Mine * Sodor day Thomas and Stanley * A Race to the Wharf Set * The Great Discovery Set TrackMaster * Stanley * Thomas at Tumblin' Bridge (Thomas at Action Canyon in the US) * Thomas at Morgan's Mine Hornby * The Great Discovery Set * Great Waterton Station * Stanley's Shed * Waterton Butchers, Blacksmiths, Post Office, Ben's Books, Ed's Garage and Great Waterton Station platform. Books * Thomas and the Great Discovery * My Thomas Story Library - Stanley (discontinued) Others * Audiobook * The Great Discovery Card Game Trivia * The Great Discovery was shown in select theatres in the US throughout July, in the UK throughout September and in Australia throughout November 2008. It made a return to Australian theatres on January 17th, 2013. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Storyteller, Edward and the Mail, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas in Trouble, Henry's Lucky Day, Percy and the Left Luggage, Dirty Work, Dream On, Thomas and the Big Bang, Emily's Rubbish, Gordon Takes a Shortcut, Toby's Triumph, Thomas and the Stinky Cheese, Hide and Peep, Sir Handel in Charge, Wash Behind Your Buffers, Ding-a-Ling, Duncan Does it All, Thomas and the Runaway Car and Hector the Horrid! are used. * Big Mickey and Vienna from TUGS can be seen. * This was the first for several things: ** The first special where the UK and the US have the same narrator. ** Monty's first appearance in the main series; Max had been introduced without him in the sixth season and he had only previously appeared in the spinoff Jack and the Sodor Construction Company. ** The first special written by Sharon Miller. ** The first US DVD released by Lionsgate. ** The first special filmed digitally in high definition. ** The first special that does not feature any sort of antagonist. ** The first special not to feature Knapford Station. * This was also the last special for several things: ** The last special to feature songs by Ed Welch. ** The last special filmed interlaced. ** The last special until King of the Railway where the UK and the US have the same narrator. ** The final Thomas & Friends production to use an all-model set. The twelfth season aired with several parts of the set in CGI, and starting with Hero of the Rails all footage was done in CGI. ** The final Thomas and Friends production made at Shepperton Studios. * This was the only time for several things: ** Jamie Thomason's only special as voice director. ** Stanley's only appearance as a full model, without a CGI face. ** Pierce Brosnan's only special as narrator. ** The only special in which Diesel 10 appears, but does not speak, as well as his only appearance without an antagonistic role. * The special marks the final appearances and/or speaking roles of several characters: ** The last appearance of Bill and last time he and Ben are seen together until the seventeenth season episode, Percy's Lucky Day. ** Harvey's last speaking role until the seventeenth season episode, Gone Fishing. ** Arthur and Miss Jenny's last speaking roles to date. ** Alfie's last speaking role until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** The last time Max and Monty are seen together until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** Oliver's last appearance until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** Molly, Elizabeth, Terence, Madge, George, Dennis, Ned, Kelly and Buster's last appearances to date. ** The last special until Blue Mountain Mystery to have songs during the runtime. * Pierce Brosnan was to take over as narrator starting with this special. However, he departed the series after the special for unknown reasons and was later credited as a "special guest narrator." Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon returned to replace him for the twelfth season to the sixteenth. * Before Pierce Brosnan would take the role as the special guest narrator, Gwyneth Paltrow was in talks with HiT Entertainment according to SiF, thus would have made her the first woman storyteller for the series, however she immediately left. * In the original US trailer, Fox was originally going to distribute the DVD. * Among other things, the Sodor Daily newspaper reports that "Percy is in tears" and mentions something about "Trevor the Traction Engine." Another article reports on an Alicia Botti concert. The paper's articles are apparently written by "J.K. Lee." * This special was broadcast on PBS Kids Sprout on June 5th and 6th, 2010 and on ABC2 in Australia on April 24th, 2011. * Special Walmart editions, including a bonus CD featuring all five songs from the special, were released. * This special takes place between the eleventh and twelfth seasons. * The first UK trailer was narrated by Tim Whitnall, who later joined the voice cast in 2014. * Due to Jack and the Sodor Construction Company never being shown in Norway, Japan, Greece, Poland, Finland and Romania, those viewers would not have known who Monty and Buster are. * According to a behind-the-scenes photo, there aren't any rails on the bridge that Molly and Rosie are on. * The Polish version of the songs are performed by Beata Wyrąbkiewicz, Veronica Łukaszewska and Marcin Mroziński. * In Finland, this movie aired before the tenth season premiered, meaning that the audience may have not known who Rocky, Rosie, and Freddie were. Goofs * When Thomas and James race to the Wharf, the number of lines between them changes. * When Thomas and James enter the wharf, Freddie and Skarloey appear twice in two different places. * Stanley's siderods are out of alignment when his wheels spin as he struggles with the trucks. * When the engines are shown covered in brick dust, Toby's face looks crooked and is just about to come off him. * When Stanley returns to Great Waterton after the accident he is on the track to Thomas' left. In the next scene, when Thomas is alone in a siding, Stanley is on the track to Thomas' right. * When Stanley leaves Great Waterton to look for Thomas, James is seen at the back of the group of engines. After Stanley realises that Thomas has been feeling upset, James is seen behind the line of stone trucks. * When Thomas sees the barrier in the disused mine he brakes, but before he smashes through the barrier his wheels move. * When Thomas falls off the bank the planks of wood that also fall are bigger than him. * When Thomas tips over, a bent piece of rail used to push him up and off the rails can clearly be seen. * When Thomas comes to a stop at the bottom of the hill, the grass goes over his face, but in every following scene, the amount covering his face is different. * After Stanley pulls Thomas onto the tracks, the points that lead to where Thomas landed can be seen; this proves a hidden track was used to help Thomas onto the line. * After Thomas is pulled back onto the rails, he becomes clean. * At the opening of Great Waterton, Gordon and Henry swap places twice by the standpipe and Jack is sitting on the rails. * When Stanley pulls Thomas back on the tracks, a thin wire can be seen pulling Stanley. * On the UK DVD, in the game Follow the Whistle, Gordon is in Edward's place. * The narrator said that Sir Topham Hatt and Miss Jenny arrived after the tower fell down, but Sir Topham Hatt is already at Great Waterton when the trucks rolled down the hill. * Madge's eyes are wonky when she first starts talking to Mighty Mac. Songs * Thomas and James are Racing * There's a Job for Everyone * Where, oh Where is Thomas? * Engine Rollcall (The Great Discovery Version) * Thomas, You're the Leader DVD Bonus features UK * Introducing Stanley text * Thomas and James are Racing sing-a-long * Jobs-a-Plenty sing-a-long * Where, oh Where is Thomas? sing-a-long * Thomas, You're the Leader sing-a-long * Follow the Whistle game US * Thomas, You're the Leader sing-a-long * Behind the Scenes with Pierce Brosnan * Spot the Difference * Tough Trucks! * Thomas' Puzzle Parts * Trailers In Other Languages DVD Boxsets UK * 65th Anniversary Gift Box * Ultimate Movie Box Set US * The Movie Pack * Discovery on the Rails AUS * The Complete Ninth Series and The Great Discovery Double Pack GER * Adventure on Rails! Gallery File:TheGreatDiscoverytitlecard.png|UK title card File:TheGreatDiscoveryUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryFinnishTitleCard..png|Finnish Title Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishTitleCard.png|Polish Title Card File:TheGreatDiscovery1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery2.png File:TheGreatDiscovery3.png|Molly File:TheGreatDiscovery4.png File:TheGreatDiscovery5.png|George and Trevor at the carnival File:EdwardandtheMail1.png|Stock footage File:EdwardandtheMail2.png|Stock footage File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse4.png|Stock footage File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse5.png|Stock footage File:TheGreatDiscovery6.png File:TheGreatDiscovery7.png|James File:TheGreatDiscovery8.png|Thomas File:TheGreatDiscovery9.png File:TheGreatDiscovery10.png File:TheGreatDiscovery11.png File:TheGreatDiscovery12.png File:TheGreatDiscovery13.png File:TheGreatDiscovery14.png File:TheGreatDiscovery15.png File:TheGreatDiscovery16.png File:TheGreatDiscovery17.png File:TheGreatDiscovery18.png File:TheGreatDiscovery19.png File:TheGreatDiscovery20.png File:TheGreatDiscovery21.png File:TheGreatDiscovery23.png File:TheGreatDiscovery24.png File:TheGreatDiscovery25.png File:TheGreatDiscovery26.png File:TheGreatDiscovery27.png File:TheGreatDiscovery28.png File:TheGreatDiscovery30.png File:TheGreatDiscovery31.png|Duncan File:TheGreatDiscovery32.png File:TheGreatDiscovery33.png File:TheGreatDiscovery35.png File:TheGreatDiscovery37.png File:TheGreatDiscovery38.png File:TheGreatDiscovery39.png File:TheGreatDiscovery40.png File:TheGreatDiscovery41.png File:TheGreatDiscovery42.png File:TheGreatDiscovery43.png File:TheGreatDiscovery45.png File:TheGreatDiscovery46.png File:TheGreatDiscovery47.png File:TheGreatDiscovery48.png File:TheGreatDiscovery49.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)44.png|Stock footage File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)45.png|Stock footage File:TheGreatDiscovery51.png File:TheGreatDiscovery53.png File:TheGreatDiscovery54.png File:TheGreatDiscovery55.png File:TheGreatDiscovery56.png File:TheGreatDiscovery57.png File:TheGreatDiscovery58.png File:TheGreatDiscovery59.png File:TheGreatDiscovery61.png File:TheGreatDiscovery62.png File:TheGreatDiscovery63.png File:TheGreatDiscovery64.png File:TheGreatDiscovery65.png File:TheGreatDiscovery66.png File:TheGreatDiscovery67.png File:TheGreatDiscovery68.png File:TheGreatDiscovery69.png File:TheGreatDiscovery70.png File:TheGreatDiscovery71.png File:TheGreatDiscovery72.png File:TheGreatDiscovery73.png File:TheGreatDiscovery75.png File:TheGreatDiscovery76.png File:TheGreatDiscovery77.png File:TheGreatDiscovery78.png File:TheGreatDiscovery79.png File:TheGreatDiscovery80.png File:TheGreatDiscovery81.png File:TheGreatDiscovery82.png File:TheGreatDiscovery83.png File:TheGreatDiscovery84.png File:TheGreatDiscovery85.png File:TheGreatDiscovery86.png File:TheGreatDiscovery87.png File:TheGreatDiscovery88.png File:TheGreatDiscovery89.png File:TheGreatDiscovery90.png File:TheGreatDiscovery91.png File:TheGreatDiscovery92.png File:TheGreatDiscovery93.png File:TheGreatDiscovery94.png File:TheGreatDiscovery95.png File:TheGreatDiscovery96.png File:TheGreatDiscovery97.png File:TheGreatDiscovery98.png File:TheGreatDiscovery99.png File:TheGreatDiscovery100.png File:TheGreatDiscovery101.png File:TheGreatDiscovery102.png File:TheGreatDiscovery103.png File:TheGreatDiscovery104.png File:TheGreatDiscovery105.png File:TheGreatDiscovery107.png File:TheGreatDiscovery108.png File:TheGreatDiscovery109.png File:TheGreatDiscovery110.png File:TheGreatDiscovery111.png File:TheGreatDiscovery113.png|Mighty Mac and Madge File:TheGreatDiscovery114.png File:TheGreatDiscovery115.png|Mighty Mac and Sir Handel File:TheGreatDiscovery116.png|Skarloey and Sir Handel File:TheGreatDiscovery118.png|Skarloey and Rheneas File:TheGreatDiscovery120.png|Mr.Percival and Rheneas File:TheGreatDiscovery121.png|Harold and Mr. Percival File:TheGreatDiscovery122.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Harold File:TheGreatDiscovery123.png File:TheGreatDiscovery124.png File:TheGreatDiscovery125.png File:TheGreatDiscovery126.png File:TheGreatDiscovery127.png File:TheGreatDiscovery128.png File:TheGreatDiscovery131.png File:TheGreatDiscovery133.png File:TheGreatDiscovery134.png File:TheGreatDiscovery135.png File:TheGreatDiscovery136.png File:TheGreatDiscovery137.png File:TheGreatDiscovery139.png File:TheGreatDiscovery140.png File:TheGreatDiscovery142.png File:TheGreatDiscovery143.png File:TheGreatDiscovery144.png File:TheGreatDiscovery145.png File:TheGreatDiscovery146.png File:TheGreatDiscovery147.png File:TheGreatDiscovery148.png File:TheGreatDiscovery149.png File:TheGreatDiscovery150.png File:TheGreatDiscovery151.png File:TheGreatDiscovery152.png File:TheGreatDiscovery153.png File:TheGreatDiscovery154.png File:TheGreatDiscovery155.png File:TheGreatDiscovery156.png File:TheGreatDiscovery158.png File:TheGreatDiscovery159.png File:TheGreatDiscovery160.png File:TheGreatDiscovery161.png File:TheGreatDiscovery163.png File:TheGreatDiscovery164.png File:TheGreatDiscovery165.png File:TheGreatDiscovery166.png File:TheGreatDiscovery167.png File:TheGreatDiscovery168.png File:TheGreatDiscovery169.png File:TheGreatDiscovery170.png File:TheGreatDiscovery171.png File:TheGreatDiscovery172.png File:TheGreatDiscovery173.png File:TheGreatDiscovery174.png File:TheGreatDiscovery175.png File:TheGreatDiscovery176.png File:TheGreatDiscovery177.png File:TheGreatDiscovery178.png File:TheGreatDiscovery179.png File:TheGreatDiscovery180.png File:TheGreatDiscovery181.png File:TheGreatDiscovery182.png File:TheGreatDiscovery183.png File:TheGreatDiscovery184.png File:TheGreatDiscovery185.png File:TheGreatDiscovery186.png File:TheGreatDiscovery187.png File:TheGreatDiscovery188.png File:TheGreatDiscovery189.png File:TheGreatDiscovery190.png File:TheGreatDiscovery191.png File:TheGreatDiscovery192.png File:TheGreatDiscovery193.png File:TheGreatDiscovery194.png File:TheGreatDiscovery195.png File:TheGreatDiscovery196.png File:TheGreatDiscovery197.png File:TheGreatDiscovery198.png File:TheGreatDiscovery199.png File:TheGreatDiscovery200.png File:TheGreatDiscovery201.png File:TheGreatDiscovery202.png File:TheGreatDiscovery203.png File:TheGreatDiscovery204.png File:TheGreatDiscovery205.png File:TheGreatDiscovery206.png File:TheGreatDiscovery207.png File:TheGreatDiscovery208.png File:TheGreatDiscovery209.png File:TheGreatDiscovery210.png File:TheGreatDiscovery211.png File:TheGreatDiscovery214.png File:TheGreatDiscovery215.png File:TheGreatDiscovery216.png File:TheGreatDiscovery217.png File:TheGreatDiscovery218.png File:TheGreatDiscovery219.png File:TheGreatDiscovery221.png File:TheGreatDiscovery222.png File:TheGreatDiscovery223.png File:TheGreatDiscovery224.png File:TheGreatDiscovery225.png|Edward, Thomas and Rocky File:TheGreatDiscovery226.png File:TheGreatDiscovery227.png File:TheGreatDiscovery229.png File:TheGreatDiscovery230.png File:TheGreatDiscovery231.png File:TheGreatDiscovery232.png File:TheGreatDiscovery233.png File:TheGreatDiscovery234.png File:TheGreatDiscovery235.png File:TheGreatDiscovery237.png File:TheGreatDiscovery238.png File:EdwardandtheMail26.png|Stock footage File:EdwardandtheMail27.png File:TheGreatDiscovery239.png File:TheGreatDiscovery240.png File:TheGreatDiscovery241.png File:TheGreatDiscovery243.png File:TheGreatDiscovery244.png File:TheGreatDiscovery245.png File:TheGreatDiscovery246.png File:TheGreatDiscovery247.png File:TheGreatDiscovery248.png File:TheGreatDiscovery249.png File:TheGreatDiscovery250.png File:TheGreatDiscovery251.png File:TheGreatDiscovery252.png File:TheGreatDiscovery253.png File:TheGreatDiscovery254.png File:TheGreatDiscovery256.png File:TheGreatDiscovery257.png File:TheGreatDiscovery258.png File:TheGreatDiscovery259.png File:TheGreatDiscovery260.png File:TheGreatDiscovery262.png File:TheGreatDiscovery263.png File:TheGreatDiscovery265.png File:TheGreatDiscovery266.png File:TheGreatDiscovery267.png File:TheGreatDiscovery268.png File:TheGreatDiscovery269.png File:TheGreatDiscovery270.png File:TheGreatDiscovery271.png File:TheGreatDiscovery272.png File:TheGreatDiscovery273.png File:TheGreatDiscovery275.png File:TheGreatDiscovery276.png File:TheGreatDiscovery278.png File:TheGreatDiscovery279.png File:TheGreatDiscovery280.png File:TheGreatDiscovery282.png File:TheGreatDiscovery283.png File:TheGreatDiscovery284.png File:TheGreatDiscovery285.png File:TheGreatDiscovery286.png File:TheGreatDiscovery287.png File:TheGreatDiscovery288.png File:TheGreatDiscovery289.png File:TheGreatDiscovery290.png File:TheGreatDiscovery291.png File:TheGreatDiscovery292.png|James, Thomas and Toby File:TheGreatDiscovery293.png File:TheGreatDiscovery294.png File:TheGreatDiscovery296.png File:TheGreatDiscovery297.png File:TheGreatDiscovery298.png File:TheGreatDiscovery299.png File:TheGreatDiscovery300.png File:TheGreatDiscovery301.png File:TheGreatDiscovery302.png File:TheGreatDiscovery303.png File:TheGreatDiscovery305.png File:TheGreatDiscovery308.png File:TheGreatDiscovery309.png File:TheGreatDiscovery310.png File:TheGreatDiscovery311.png File:TheGreatDiscovery312.png File:TheGreatDiscovery313.png File:TheGreatDiscovery314.png File:TheGreatDiscovery315.png File:TheGreatDiscovery316.png File:TheGreatDiscovery318.png File:TheGreatDiscovery319.png File:TheGreatDiscovery320.png File:TheGreatDiscovery321.png File:TheGreatDiscovery322.png File:TheGreatDiscovery324.png File:TheGreatDiscovery325.png File:TheGreatDiscovery326.png|James, Thomas and Gordon File:TheGreatDiscovery327.png File:TheGreatDiscovery328.png File:TheGreatDiscovery329.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery331.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery332.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery333.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery334.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery335.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery336.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery337.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery339.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery340.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery341.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery342.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery343.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery344.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery345.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery346.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery347.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery348.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery349.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery350.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery352.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery354.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery355.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery357.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery358.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery359.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery360.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery361.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery362.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery363.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery365.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery366.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery367.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery368.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery369.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery370.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery371.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery372.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery373.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery374.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery375.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery376.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery377.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery379.1.png|Stanley with the Steam Team File:TheGreatDiscovery380.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery381.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery383.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery384.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery385.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery386.1.png|James, Skarloey, Rheneas and Duncan File:TheGreatDiscovery387.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery389.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery390.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery391.1.png|Jack and Percy File:TheGreatDiscovery392.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery393.1.png|Jack, Ned, Alfie and Oliver File:TheGreatDiscovery395.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery396.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery397.1.png|Edward File:TheGreatDiscovery398.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery399.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery400.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery401.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery402.1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery329.png File:TheGreatDiscovery506.png File:TheGreatDiscovery330.png File:TheGreatDiscovery331.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage2.png|Stock footage File:TheGreatDiscovery332.png File:TheGreatDiscovery333.png|Mr. Percival File:TheGreatDiscovery334.png File:TheGreatDiscovery335.png File:TheGreatDiscovery336.png File:TheGreatDiscovery337.png File:TheGreatDiscovery338.png File:TheGreatDiscovery339.png File:TheGreatDiscovery340.png File:TheGreatDiscovery510.png File:TheGreatDiscovery511.png File:TheGreatDiscovery512.png File:TheGreatDiscovery513.png File:TheGreatDiscovery513.png File:TheGreatDiscovery515.png File:TheGreatDiscovery341.png File:TheGreatDiscovery342.png File:TheGreatDiscovery343.png File:TheGreatDiscovery344.png File:TheGreatDiscovery345.png File:TheGreatDiscovery346.png File:TheGreatDiscovery347.png File:TheGreatDiscovery348.png File:TheGreatDiscovery349.png File:TheGreatDiscovery350.png File:TheGreatDiscovery351.png File:TheGreatDiscovery352.png File:TheGreatDiscovery353.png File:TheGreatDiscovery354.png File:TheGreatDiscovery355.png File:TheGreatDiscovery356.png File:TheGreatDiscovery357.png File:TheGreatDiscovery358.png File:TheGreatDiscovery359.png File:TheGreatDiscovery360.png File:TheGreatDiscovery361.png File:TheGreatDiscovery362.png File:TheGreatDiscovery363.png File:TheGreatDiscovery364.png File:TheGreatDiscovery365.png File:TheGreatDiscovery366.png File:TheGreatDiscovery367.png File:TheGreatDiscovery368.png File:TheGreatDiscovery369.png File:TheGreatDiscovery370.png File:TheGreatDiscovery371.png File:TheGreatDiscovery372.png File:TheGreatDiscovery373.png File:TheGreatDiscovery374.png File:TheGreatDiscovery375.png File:TheGreatDiscovery376.png File:TheGreatDiscovery377.png File:TheGreatDiscovery378.png File:TheGreatDiscovery379.png File:TheGreatDiscovery380.png File:TheGreatDiscovery381.png File:TheGreatDiscovery382.png File:TheGreatDiscovery383.png File:TheGreatDiscovery384.png File:TheGreatDiscovery385.png File:TheGreatDiscovery386.png File:TheGreatDiscovery387.png File:TheGreatDiscovery388.png File:TheGreatDiscovery389.png File:TheGreatDiscovery390.png File:TheGreatDiscovery391.png File:TheGreatDiscovery500.png File:TheGreatDiscovery501.png File:TheGreatDiscovery505.png File:TheGreatDiscovery395.png File:TheGreatDiscovery396.png|Rocky and Henry File:TheGreatDiscovery397.png File:TheGreatDiscovery398.png File:TheGreatDiscovery399.png File:TheGreatDiscovery400.png File:TheGreatDiscovery401.png File:TheGreatDiscovery402.png File:TheGreatDiscovery403.png File:TheGreatDiscovery404.png File:TheGreatDiscovery405.png|Terence, Harvey and Trevor File:TheGreatDiscovery406.png File:TheGreatDiscovery407.png|Bill and Ben File:TheGreatDiscovery521.png|Ben and Molly File:TheGreatDiscovery409.png|Bill File:TheGreatDiscovery410.png|Ben File:TheGreatDiscovery411.png File:TheGreatDiscovery412.png|The diesels at the quarry File:TheGreatDiscovery413.png|'Arry and Bert with Salty File:TheGreatDiscovery414.png|Percy, Gordon, Toby and James File:TheGreatDiscovery415.png File:TheGreatDiscovery416.png File:TheGreatDiscovery417.png File:TheGreatDiscovery531.png File:TheGreatDiscovery532.png File:TheGreatDiscovery533.png|Buster and Alfie File:TheGreatDiscovery534.png|Oliver and Ned File:TheGreatDiscovery422.png|Harold and Bertie File:TheGreatDiscovery423.png File:TheGreatDiscovery424.png|Lady Hatt and Bertie File:TheGreatDiscovery425.png File:TheGreatDiscovery426.png|Sir Topham and Lady Hatt File:TheGreatDiscovery427.png File:TheGreatDiscovery428.png File:TheGreatDiscovery429.png|Salty and the Fat Controller File:TheGreatDiscovery430.png File:TheGreatDiscovery431.png File:TheGreatDiscovery432.png File:TheGreatDiscovery433.png File:TheGreatDiscovery434.png File:TheGreatDiscovery435.png File:TheGreatDiscovery436.png File:TheGreatDiscovery550.png File:TheGreatDiscovery551.png File:TheGreatDiscovery552.png File:TheGreatDiscovery553.png File:TheGreatDiscovery554.png File:TheGreatDiscovery555.png File:TheGreatDiscovery557.png File:TheGreatDiscovery558.png File:TheGreatDiscovery559.png File:TheGreatDiscovery560.png File:TheGreatDiscovery561.png File:TheGreatDiscovery562.png File:TheGreatDiscovery563.png File:TheGreatDiscovery564.png File:TheGreatDiscovery565.png File:TheGreatDiscovery566.png|Jeremy flies over Great Waterton File:TheGreatDiscovery567.png File:TheGreatDiscovery568.png|Henry and Gordon File:TheGreatDiscovery569.png File:TheGreatDiscovery570.png File:TheGreatDiscovery571.png File:TheGreatDiscovery572.png|Bertie and the brass band File:TheGreatDiscovery573.png File:TheGreatDiscovery574.png File:TheGreatDiscovery451.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery576.png File:TheGreatDiscovery218.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery219.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery220.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery221.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery222.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery223.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery224.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery225.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery226.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery228.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery587.png File:TheGreatDiscovery588.png File:TheGreatDiscovery231.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery232.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery233.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheGreatDiscovery234.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheGreatDiscovery235.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery236.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery237.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheGreatDiscovery238.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery239.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery240.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery241.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery600.png File:TheGreatDiscovery243.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery244.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery603.png File:TheGreatDiscovery245.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery246.jpg|Duncan File:TheGreatDiscovery1.jpg|Thomas discovers Great Waterton File:TheGreatDiscovery2.jpg|Lady Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt File:BehindtheScenesofTheGreatDiscovery.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:TheGreatDiscoveryBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:GreatWatertonstation.JPG|Behind the scenes Promotion and Marketing File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDbackcover.jpg|US back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKcover.jpeg|UK DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|UK spine File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDBackCover.jpg|UK back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDDisc.jpg|UK disc File:TheGreatDiscoveryAustralianDVDcover.jpg|Australian DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryAustraliancarrycaseDVD.jpg|Australian carry case File:SeriesNineandTheGreatDiscoveryAustralianDoublePack.png|Australian double pack with The Complete Ninth Series File:ChineseTheGreatDiscoveryDVD.jpg|Chinese DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(TaiwaneseDVD).png|Taiwanese DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(TaiwaneseDVD)backcover.png|Taiwanese DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryJapanesePromo.jpg|Japanese Promo File:TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseposter.jpg|Japanese poster File:TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseDVD.jpg|Japanese DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseDVDBackCoverandSpine.jpeg|Japanese DVD back cover and spine File:TheGreatDiscoveryNorwegianDVD.jpg|Norwegian DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryNorwegianDVDBackCover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscovery(DutchDVD).jpg|Dutch DVD cover File:Thomasdoublebox1dutch.jpg|Double DVD with ...Taken by the Nose! File:TheGreatDiscovery(DutchDVD)backcoverandspine.png|Dutch DVD back cover and spine File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVD.jpg|Polish DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDBackCover.jpeg|Polish DVD Back Cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDisc.jpeg|Polish Disc File:TheGreatDiscoveryGermanDVD.jpg|German DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryGermanDVDbackcover.jpg|German DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoverySwedishcover.jpg|Swedish DVD cover File:TheGreatDiscoverySwedishbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryDanishcover.jpg|Danish DVD cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryDanishbackcover.jpg|Danish DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryFinnishcover.jpg|Finnish DVD cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryFinnishbackcover.jpg|Finnish DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveyBraziliancover.jpg|Brazilian DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(SouthAfricanDVD).png|South African DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(ItalianDVD).png|Italian DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(MalaysianDVD).png|Malaysian DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(MalaysianDVD)backcover.png|Malaysian DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryGreekDVDCover.jpeg|Greek DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryGreekDVDBackCover.jpeg|Greek DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryHungarianDVD.jpeg|Hungarian DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryAlternateHungarianDVD.jpeg|Alternate Hungarian DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryHungarianDVDBackCover.jpeg|Hungarian DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryKoreanDVD.jpeg|Korean DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryAlternateKoreanDVD.jpeg|Alternate Korean DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryKoreanDVDBackCover.jpeg|Korean DVD Back Cover File:TheGreatDiscoveyUKVUEposter.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDmenu.jpg|US main menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDmenu2.jpg|US bonus features File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDmenu3.jpg|US language selection menu File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)titlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)sceneselectionmenu1.png|UK scene selection menu File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)sceneselectionmenu2.png File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)extrasmenu.png|UK extras menu File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)songselectionmenu.png|UK song selection menu File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)FollowtheWhistlegame.png|Follow the Whistle game File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)IntroducingStanley.png|Introducing Stanley File:TheGreatDiscoveryBrazilianDVDmainmenu.png|Brazilian main menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDMenu1.jpeg|Polish DVD Menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDMenu2.jpeg File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDMenu3.jpeg File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDMenu4.jpeg File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDMenu5.jpeg File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDMenu6.jpeg File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDMenu7.jpeg Merchandise Gallery File:ThomasandtheGreatDiscovery.png|Thomas and the Great Discovery book File:TheGreatDiscovery(audiobook).png|The Great Discovery AudioGO Audiobook File:TheGreatDiscoveryBBCAudioReleaseFrontCover.jpg|The Great Discovery BBC Audiobook front cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryBBCAudioReleaseBackCover.png|The Great Discovery BBC Audiobook back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryBBCAudioReleaseCD.png|The Great Discovery BBC Audiobook CD File:TOMYStanley.jpg|TOMY Stanley File:TrackMasterStanley.jpg|TrackMaster Stanley File:TrackMasterThomasatActionCanyon.jpg|TrackMaster Thomas at Action Canyon set File:Take-AlongStanley.jpg|Take Along Stanley File:MorgansMineTakeAlong.gif|Take Along Morgan's mine File:TakeAlongGreatWatertonGrandOpeningPack.JPG|Take Along Great Waterton Grand Opening four-pack File:WoodenStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway Stanley File:WoodenRailwayMudCoveredThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Mud Covered Thomas File:WoodenRailwayMorgan'sMine.jpg|Wooden Railway Morgan's Mine File:WoodenRailwayARacetotheWharfSet.jpeg|A Race to the Wharf set File:WoodenRailwayTheGreatDiscoverySet.jpg|The Great Discovery set File:WoodenRailwaySodorDayThomasandStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway Sodor Day Thomas and Stanley File:HornbyThomasandtheGreatDiscoveryset.jpg|Hornby Thomas and the Great Discovery set File:HornbyGreatWatertonStation.jpg|Hornby Great Waterton Station File:HornbyWatertonButchers.png|Hornby Waterton Butchers File:HornbyGreatWatertonPostOffice.png|Hornby Great Waterton Post Office File:HornbyGreatWatertonBlacksmiths.jpg|Hornby Great Waterton Blacksmiths File:HornbyGreatWatertonFootbridge.jpg|Hornby Great Waterton Footbridge File:HornbyStanley'sShed.png|Hornby Stanley's Shed File:LEGOStanley.png|LEGO Stanley at Great Waterton File:LEGOThomasatMorgan'sMine.jpg|LEGO Thomas at Morgan's Mine File:LEGOJamesCelebratesSodorDay.jpg|LEGO James Celebrates Sodor Day File:Wind-upStanley.jpg|Wind-up Stanley File:TheGreatDiscoveryCardGame.jpg|The Great Discovery Card Game File:TheGreatDiscoveryThomascard.jpg|Trading card for the special File:TheGreatDiscoveryEdwardcard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryGordoncard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryJamescard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryPercycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryTobycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryEmilycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryStanleycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryMollyCard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryWelcometoGreatWatertonCard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryThomasFlyingOvertheCanyonCard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryThomasattheBrokenBridgeCard.jpg File:ThomasAndFriendsTheGreatDiscoveryTradingCardsAdvert.jpg|Trading card advertisement File:TheGreatDiscoveryCards.jpg File:StanleyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Book Trailers and Featurettes File:The Great Discovery - UK DVD Trailer|UK Trailer File:The Great Discovery - US DVD Trailer|US Trailer File:Behind the Scenes with Pierce Brosnan External links * HIT Entertainment Press Release * BBC NEWS | Entertainment | Brosnan to narrate Thomas series Category:Specials Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Taiwanese DVD/VCD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases Category:Japanese VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Theatrical releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Hungarian DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Korean VHS/DVD releases